The invention relates to a folding carton with a pouring opening, which is located in one corner of the folding carton between one narrow side panel and the top panel of the folding carton, with a perforation line to tear the folding carton open in this corner and with a number of folding or similar lines to fold at least one section of the narrow side panel out of the plane of this panel, the section that can be folded out being divided off from the rest of the narrow side panel by a folding line and a section of the top panel that is adjacent to said section being divided off by a straight folding line.
DE-GM No. 83 04 507 discloses such a folding carton. Since it has a pouring opening, it does, however, require a relatively large amount of board. Apart from this, the blank has an extremely complicated design and the opened folding carton does not remain open without assistance. On the contrary, it is necessary to exert constant lateral pressure on the pouring opening in order to keep it open.